Although some types of ammunition, particularly small caliber ammunition such as .22 caliber ammunition and shot shell ammunition, may be packaged loose in a container, e.g. with cartridges touching one another, in many situations it is preferred to provide packaging in which cartridges are spaced from one another, preferably aligned in parallel rows, all in the same orientation. Spaced-apart ammunition is believed to be preferable for safety concerns and to avoid impacts which could damage cartridges, leading to mis-fires. Packaging in such orientation is also believed to assist the user in more quickly loading a fire arm and is believed to present a more pleasing appearance to the consumer.
A number of previous packaging approaches have used plastic holders which define a plurality of collars for receiving cartridges or portions thereof. Typically, such plastic holders are not readily bio-degradable and thus packaging which may be e.g. left in the field may have an adverse environmental impact. Additionally, even when packaging is carried back from the field, the plastic components typically used for this type of packaging are not readily recyclable.
A number of previous designs have provided for plastic packaging components that are shaped such that they do not provide nestable stacking, i.e. so that they take up a relatively large volume for storage or shipping. This is particularly true when the packaging involves plastic foam components.
Another previous approach to ammunition packaging has involved providing a multipiece grid of rectangular slotted cardboard pieces. Such grids typically are collapsible for shipment or storage and are more readily bio-degradable and recyclable than many types of plastic packaging. Unfortunately, such grids typically require several multiple-fabricated pieces for construction, thus requiring several steps, making them uneconomical in a number of situations. Furthermore, by providing for a grid, typically of squares, which receive typically round cross-section cartridges, the cartridges are contacted only along the portion of their circumference thus providing very limited cushioning of the cartridges against impact, vibrations and the like. Additionally, the square-holed grids provide only a loose fit, potentially permitting cartridges to be vibrated free from their intended positions.
Certain types of ammunition packaging lose some of their close-fit properties on use (i.e. on initial withdraw of a cartridge from its position) so that full reusability is not possible (i.e. reinserting the cartridge after it has been withdrawn from the packaging results in a relatively loose fit).
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide ammunition packaging which is bio-degradable and/or recyclable, provides nestable stacking, provides a high degree of cushioning, achieves a precise fit with regard to the cartridges and/or provides for full reusability, preferably multiple-time reusability.